


In Darkness, You are Light

by Thewildredfox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor Will Solace, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Protective Will Solace, References to Depression, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewildredfox/pseuds/Thewildredfox
Summary: He furrowed his brow, turning the metal ring round and round in his fingers, looking at every possible angle for an answer to a question he didn't even know. The newly shined silver almost mocked him. When he had enough he chucked the ring as hard as he could, hearing it clatter against the walls and floor, vanishing once again to an unknown place. He didn't like Will Solace, he didn't like the pain in the ass medic who always had to be right, who always nagged at Nico for things he had no right to comment on, he didn't like that the guy had his ring and he certainly didn't like that stupid smile that was always painted on his lips.Stupid Will Solace.--Please read tags at the beginning, this fic contains mentions of Tartarus, depression, seizures and PTDS. Angst with a Happy Ending.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	In Darkness, You are Light

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings Please Read – Cussing, Blood. PTDS, Mentions of Seizures, Mentions of Depression
> 
> We don't acknowledge anyone's deaths.
> 
> I don't own any Percy Jackson or related media characters.

“And in my barren branches I hold you like the moon; a distant dream of closeness I hope to relieve soon.”  
~ Angie Weiland-Crosby

There was something to be said about sitting up on tree branches on a warm summer's day, Nico decided, that he didn't completely hate. As he listened to the sound of music coming from the single earbud in his ears, he decided that if he was going to be alone most of the time he didn't quite feel like doing it in his own cabin. The Hades' cabin was fine, dark, and a little depressing but he had been spending a good amount of his time there. He liked his solitude, he always had.

That was until a rather aggravating demi-god by the name of Will Solace had demanded he spend more time in the sunshine, outside with friends. While Nico could agree he actually did have friends, he didn't know if spending actual time with them was the best idea for him. The last he had hung out with the group he had gotten a bit of social anxiety and shadowed traveled into a tree in his attempts to get away. He shivered, gods, it sounded so embarrassing to him. Especially after his friends had gone out of their ways to make sure he knew that he didn't have to shadow travel away from them. It made it worse when Percy had hugged him tightly and told him that they all loved him.

While he was pretty much over Percy Jackson, it didn't help when his not-so-former crush would hold him and say those words of love. It just hurt sometimes.

He pulled himself out of those thoughts when he noticed a flurry of blonde hair running past him. He hadn't hidden well, in fact, he had just decided to find a tree nearest the archery field. It was entertaining to watch the newer campers struggle – not that he was so amazing with arrows. He was the Ghost King! He didn't need to be good at archery!

Nico sat up, watching Annabeth running and laughing, when he turned to see what she was running from he saw Percy chasing her towards the beach. She was laughing when Percy finally caught her, spinning her around in the air. He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. He may have once had a massive crush on Percy, it was nice to see them happy and not under the pressure of the Gods trying to murder them every other month. The wounds from battles previous had finally healed and though they all had their own emotional wounds that popped up from time to time, it was nice that they could be teenagers again.

The Ghost King hopped down, shoving his hands into his pockets and the other earbud in. He may have only slightly reversed his hatred for being around other people but he didn't want to have to listen to a thousand conversations just to walk to grab a bite to eat. Chiron had given him permission to sit with other campers, as his constant solitude apparently rose concerns from unknown campers – Nico assumed Percy or Will had something to do with it. They didn't seem to get that Nico wasn't completely comfortable hanging out with everyone yet.

He approached the mess hall, seeing a few campers from the Apollo house gathered around a table playing a game, the Aphrodite table was rather full as well. That was a table he sadly knew better than he wanted to. After his confession to Percy had become more widely known around the camp, the Aphrodite kids took a special interest in finding him a boyfriend. While he found it annoying it did fulfill Chiron's apparent desire for Nico to find friends, so he wasn't bothered as much about it. Whatever worked to get people to leave him alone he'd happily do.

( even though he wanted nothing more than to join them sometimes. )

However, just as he grabbed an apple, he heard his name being called. He took a deep breath in, trying to not be aggravated that he chose to come to the mess hall when he had food stashed in his room. He looked over his shoulder, one of the brunette daughters of Aphrodite waving at him. He gave a small, awkward wave and heard the girls giggle. For some odd reason they seemed to like him, he wondered if it were just because they wanted him to be their gay best friend but he would never think that Aphrodite's daughters were that shallow. They had proven to actually be kind, and incredibly smart when not annoying him.

“Are you coming to the bonfire tonight, Nico?” He flinched, gripping the apple tighter, not expecting to see Macey standing in front of him when he turned back. He offered her a small nod in acknowledgment. He wasn't on smiling terms with her just yet.

“When did you get here?” he asked, she thankfully didn't care how standoffish he was, these Aphrodite girls were relentless! She smiled, ignoring his obvious discomfort at speaking to another person.

“I don't know if you know this, Nico, but I used my legs to walk over here.” She laughed, slinging an arm over his shoulders. He was shorter than her by a good couple of inches. He flinched at her touch, but she didn't seem to notice. If she did, she thankfully was smart enough to not comment on it. “So are you coming tonight? Please? You've missed the last … well all of them.” She begged, looking down at him as he grabbed a slice of toast. He was trying to eat a bit more, apparently forgetting to eat for a few days just wasn't acceptable for a certain blonde, stupid doctor.

He glanced up at her, knowing he would just turn her down. He didn't mind the bonfires except for people trying to talk to him. Those people mostly being Percy and the rest of their little group of friends and he just didn't want that in his life at the moment.

The bonfires represented the connection they all had to the camp and to each other, Nico didn't feel he was a part of that. He liked to keep his distance. The last time he had gone, apparently one of the Tyche kids had complained about Nico making him uncomfortable. “I... doubt it.” She gave him those puppy dog eyes and he groaned internally. “Look, I'll try-”

“You have to be there. Besides, Will Solace will be there!” She said in a sing-song voice. That made him look up in surprise. Why would he care if Will Solace was there? The doctor was a pain in his ass and very little more.

“Why would I care if he's there?” Nico asked, a bit confused at the importance. Macey turned back to look at her older sister, Sophia. She let out a sigh and Sophia moved her hands in a motion that Nico could only assume was to tell her to keep talking.

“You don't know?” She asked, raising a brow and pulling away from him, standing in front of him. “Come on Nico!” She glanced away, rolling her eyes but in a playful way. “Just – just come tonight okay? I promise it'll be fun.” Her persistence was almost impressive, but he knew she had no idea how out of place he felt every time he tried to get close to the other campers. Nico gave a small nod.

“I'll think about it, okay?” he offered, it was the best he could do. That seemed to be an answer that she could tolerate, so she finally left him with a smile, going back to sit with her siblings once more. Nico stared at the table of breakfast foods for a moment, trying to make sure that the entire conversation actually happened and it wasn't just from lack of sleep. It was still early, too early, to have to think of going to bonfires, for Aphrodite girls, or to think of what Will Solace had to do with any of the above.

He didn't want to give the doctor much thought, though Solace had treated more of Nico's wounds than probably any other camper at this point. With Nico's love of vanishing for weeks on end for some reason or another and coming back with half his blood content on the ground somewhere in the world that wasn't in his body, Will usually had his hands full when the Ghost King decided to show back up to the camp. Even if he did live there year-round now, he didn't exactly have the best track record in staying put. It wasn't in his nature.

Nico hadn't been to the infirmary in a few days, and while that didn't seem like a lot of time, it was impressive to Nico and just about everyone that knew him as a person. If it wasn't for a physical wound, it was for the wounds he didn't think he'd ever be free of.

Nights would still pass where Nico couldn't spend another second in his dark cabin alone. The nights where he woke up feeling like he was being choked, he wanted to scream but it wouldn't come out. Those nights were the worst. He knew he wasn't the only one who dealt with these traumas, but he knew he didn't usually see another person that late at night in the infirmary. He assumed because the others had someone to lean on. He was alone.

The nights when he didn't see Will at first were the worst, the other Apollo children tried to help him and he did his best to appreciate their efforts but no one could stop the pain like Will was able to. If he wasn't there when Nico arrived, he'd always show up shortly after. He had a habit of always trying to be there when Nico did.

Nico shook his head of all that grabbing a coffee cup from the stack and pouring himself some hot chocolate. His hands were freezing as always, but he also didn't love coffee, which was generously supplied to the older campers. He just preferred the hot chocolate, even if it was just the stuff that came in a little bag with hot water.

He walked out of the mess hall, waving away Macey calling to him to make sure he was there at the bonfire. People's demands made him want to do the exact opposite of whatever they were saying. He was a contrarian through and through, but even if he didn't want to be alone, bonfires weren't his style.

( they were, but he didn't want to admit he was a little afraid to keep trying to go. He didn't enjoy being rejected. )

Of course there were still campers that made sure to get out of his way when he walked towards him. He didn't fully know how he felt about that. He had made sure everyone knew he wasn't a danger but campers, especially the younger ones didn't seem to want to be around him. He noticed it as he made his way down the mulch path to the amphitheater. It was a good bet that usually no one was there, but he couldn't help but groan when he was bombarded with the shouts of Mr. D demanding that the campers redo a scene from the play they were going to perform in a few weeks. He rose a brow, walking up the steps to one of the seats higher to the top.

Mr. D noticed, glancing over to Nico and offering a small wave, which Nico promptly gave him a peace sign with his fingers as he sat. He didn't mind the performers practicing, it gave him something to laugh about. As his music blared in his ears, drowning out the sounds of yelling and overacting, his fingers drummed on his legs before after a minute it turned to him playing the invisible drums, his hands low with quick movements as he took the chance to look around him, the day was beautiful – like most days at the camp, and more people seemed to be out and about today. It didn't bother him as much as it once would.

As he took a sip of his hot chocolate, his attention was captured by Mr. D once again shouting at his actors, demanding perfection from children. His laughter came out as a small huff. He didn't noticed the blonde coming up behind him, and he recoiled in shock when his cup was taken out of his hand. His head jerked around, seeing Jason stepping down to where he sat and sitting beside him.

“Speak of the devil...” He muttered, Jason was at the camp for a few weeks before he would return to Camp Jupiter. He often came between the two to visit friends. Jason smiled, looking down at the Ghost King.

“Aww, you were thinking about me, Neeks?” He smirked, Nico rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back.  
“Nope. Never.” he said as Jason took a drink of his hot chocolate. Jason turned his head to the side, spitting it out quickly.

“That's disgusting!” he groaned, “It's like 100 degrees! Why are you drinking that?” He asked, but laughed, shaking his head as Nico took his cup back.

“Don't steal my shit,” Nico muttered, wiping off the spot where Jason had drunk from. He watched the actors resetting a scene of what he assumed was supposed to be Hades being given the Underworld. He rolled his eyes once more. “Aren't you suppose to be in Camp Jupiter?” He asked.

“Come on babe, like I'd pass the chance to hang out with my favorite walking corpse.” Jason joked, the two were friends, probably more than Nico was with most other people at either camp. The two understood one another in a way Nico couldn't exactly place, but it didn't stop Jason from bothering him every second he wasn't with Percy or Piper. Jason was the one of few who joked with Nico the way he did, as if Nico wasn't something to be afraid of, even slightly. Though he was one the very, very few that Nico would allow to do so. Where the other campers would joke, they also knew Nico could destroy them with ease. Jason Grace didn't seem to mind the danger.

“Are they still doing these same old stories?” Jason sat up, leaning over to watch them.  
“Yeah, looks like no one is allowed to forget the fact that the gods can't get their shit together.” Nico smirked. “Seriously, how many times do we have to watch the same crap over and over? You'd think that Mr. D would come up with new material.” He joked, but he actually liked the god.

The two watched the makeshift play a bit longer before Jason glanced over to his friend, a smile on his lips. “So, have you made any new friends?” He asked. Nico sputtered, shaking his head.

“Friends? I have those, you're kind of a friend.” Nico said quickly, he wasn't great at heart to heart chats. He didn't enjoy them.

“Really? Just me? I heard you're spending a lot of time will Solace, isn't that the Apollo kid?” He had heard it through the grapevine, the grapevine being Percy and Annabeth both explaining that Will had been getting close to Nico, as close as he could be with Nico holding him at an arm's distance away. Nico didn't let anyone get close.

He wondered if Percy was a little jealous, not that the son of Poseidon had a crush on Nico, but he knew in a not so joking way that Percy did wonder who Nico's type was – if it wasn't the son of Poseidon himself. That comment had made Jason laugh louder than he had in a hot minute.

Nico paused, why did everyone keep bringing up Will Solace? Just because he spent more time than usual with a person didn't mean they were best friends! He put his cup down, glaring at Jason, which to his credit, the blonde completely ignored.

“Come on, you do spend a lot of time with him, don't you? That's what Percy was saying.” Nico made a mental note to murder Percy before the day was up. “You go to the infirmary more often than anyone else.”

“Shadow travel is exhausting, and Solace insists on making sure I'm fine. We aren't friends, he's just my doctor.” Nico argued. It was a cut and dry explanation and for the most part true. Will had a sunshine personality that made Nico want to invest in blackout curtains and a better lock on his door, but he knew that most nights he would end up back in that damn infirmary. Will said he was suffering from PTSD, but Nico would argue that he had bad nightmares.

( He didn't want to ever admit that being there had helped the nightmares slow in recent days. It had been four days since the last horrible one but they never really stopped. )

Jason rose a brow, and Nico wanted to wax them off for a moment. He hated anyone trying to scrutinize him! “Well, I'm pretty sure he's going to be at the bonfire, maybe you two could hang out?” Jason offered and Nico almost exploded then and there.

“Why does everyone want me to go to this stupid bonfire?! First the Aphrodite girls and now you? Seriously, I get it, Will Solace lives at this camp too, and will be at the damn bonfire. Why should I care?” he asked.

( though he knew that Will being there would be the only reason he would actually go. Will was the only person who he trusted enough to break his lonely nights )

“Why would it matter?” He asked, he looked down at his hands before he fell silent. Something was off about them. His hands were always a little worrisome as he had a habit of forgetting to eat and sleep, but it wasn't much different than the rest of his body, so what was so strange to him about them?

Jason leaned over, looking at the younger boy's pale, boney fingers before he realized it. “Your skull ring is gone.” He pointed out, and that made Nico's rampage stop. He hadn't even noticed it wasn't there, which was a shock to him seeing that he had worn it every single day for the past almost 4 years, he had started wearing it when he was thirteen and hadn't ever been without it outside of sleep.

“Oh...” He furrowed his brow, it wasn't at his cabin, otherwise, it would have sat right on his bedside table. “I guess I misplaced it.” He muttered, but it genuinely surprised him. How had he been so careless to lose it? When he did glance up from his hands he saw Jason staring at him, an unreadable but almost mischievous look on his face.

“It's in the infirmary, isn't it?” He smirked, Nico groaned and shook his head.  
“I misplaced it, I don't actually wear it when I sleep, so it must have just fallen.“ But Jason wasn't letting up the fact that it was there. Nico tried to turn his attention back to the play, watching Mr. D walk up to the stage to explain once again to the actors how the next scene had to be placed, he swung his hand around to make a grand gesture, the campers all 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at his theatrical wisdom.

The only thing Nico knew was that sooner or later, he'd have to actually go get his ring back.

– – – – – – – – – - –

– – – – – – – – – – –

Going down to the infirmary was easier said than done, and for some odd reason, Nico was able to come up with about 45 different tasks that could hold his attention. However, ever so often his fingers would brush the slightly paler skin where his skull ring usually sat on his thumb. It was an uncomfortable feeling to say the very least.

At around 4:30 in the afternoon, he finally decided he didn't want to miss it any longer. Nico left the Pegasus stables. The creatures didn't like him that much, and the feeling was mutual but he had to find something to occupy his time and watching the campers learn how to ride the horses he wouldn't touch was amusing to say the least. Until a camper called to him to help clean up the stables to which he slunk back to the treeline, vanishing in the cover of the shadows.

Shadow travel still exhausted him, and his body hadn't completely healed from the last time he did, which was a much farther distance. He could feel the ache in his chest, his hands tingling as they threatened to fade into nothingness. He didn't need to travel how he did to get away, but when he had to get away fast he couldn't think of a better alternative.

He reappeared behind the infirmary, panting harshly as he held a hand to his chest. He knew he would have to get it together before he walked in, Will would have an absolute hissy fit if he knew Nico had shadow traveled such a short distance when he had – attempted – to ban him from doing it for at least a month. The last time had been to get McDonald's and Will wasn't too happy with his choices to say the least.

He rolled his shoulders back, his neck popping in a borderline uncomfortable way. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the infirmary.

– –

What he didn't expect was the mass of campers there, all being checked over for various wounds. He had seen a few of them at the training grounds, but he had heard from the chatter that was filling his head that apparently a game of capture the flag had taken place that afternoon while he had been hiding away. That explained why so many people were there.

He didn't notice Will and for a moment he hoped he could just run in, grab his ring, and head out without having Will worry about him, but luck just never was on his side.

“Nico!” he heard the son of Apollo calling his name and he stilled, clenching his fists that were trying to fade back into reality after his poorly timed shadow travel. Nico hoped that maybe he could still slip out until he felt Will's hand brush across his wrist. He slowly turned, a small – very small – forced smile on his lips. “I didn't know you were coming by today.” Nico felt almost blinded, the sunshine radiating off of Will's personality and smile alone made Nico want to crawl in a hole and never leave...

( though he couldn't help but notice that Will hadn't smiled at anyone else like that. But that didn't mean anything. Not at all. )

“Yeah... forgot my ring here.” He muttered and saw one of the female campers look up at him, he didn't even know who she was but she seemed to know exactly who he was and what it meant that his precious ring was here. Will smiled once more.

“Your ring! Yeah, I actually was going to give it to you when you came back, but it's been a few days.” He said, pushing his hand into his front pocket and pulling out a slightly shinier ring than Nico had left. “I was hoping to run into you, but I can't seem to catch a break here.” He laughed, shaking his head as something crashed behind them. “Ignore them. My siblings don't seem to know what being neat means.” He smiled.

Nico glanced over, seeing one of the Apollo girls flipping Will off as she bandaged up a camper with a rather bloody arm. Blood wasn't uncommon around the camp, it was a daily occurrence to get hurt it seemed.

He handed the ring back to Nico, the shorter slipping it back onto his thumb. It felt warm, but that made sense, the times Will had touched him ( for healing reasons ) it had been incredibly warm. It was almost nice if it didn't mean someone was touching him. “I cleaned it, last time you came in it was pretty bloody. “ The teen laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thanks.” Nico looked down at the skull, it did look much cleaner, he decided he would have to clean it more often. “You got something... on your face?” Will furrowed his brow, a bit of crusted dried blood just above his eyebrow. Nico pointed to where it was on his own face, Will licking the hem of his shirt and lifting it up to dab the blood away. Nico looked away.

( no. It had nothing to do with the fact that Will had a pretty decent set of abs going on. Why would anyone even suggest that? )

“I haven't seen you in a few days, we've been kind of busy here, but if you aren't coming in does that mean your nightmares have stopped?” He asked, Nico tried to not look into how Will almost sounded... sad. He gave a small nod.

“For the most part.” Nico lied, they would never stop but he hated this small talk, he could handle it for now. Will had that effect on people where they could talk to him for hours.

( not that Nico had. Or had any desire to, it wasn't like Will's voice sounded like honey, and his smile made Nico feel warmer than he had all summer.)

“- but I was wondering...” He trailed off, Nico snapped out of his head, realizing that he had completely missed the first half a sentence apparently. He watched Will looked down at him, a small smile on his lip. “Are you going to the bonfire tonight? I actually had the night off and I know you usually don't go but I thought it would be fun for us to go - with our friends!” He added quickly, Nico didn't understand why he was acting strange, he assumed it was from exhaustion. While Will always seemed so upbeat and positive Nico knew exhaustion better than anyone else, and Will needed a damn nap.

For a moment he had actually thought about going to the stupid bonfire, but something about Will acting strange and the weakness he felt in his knees from shadow traveling made him stop. “I...” he looked at the mess around them. “I can't, sorry Will.” he tried, to Will's credit, his smile didn't falter but it didn't reach his eyes. “I'm really tired, I um... I was training with Jason today.” He wouldn't tell Will it was partially from shadow traveling or the blonde doctor wouldn't let him leave the infirmary for at least two days.

He stepped back, Will reaching out for him but he flinched. He wasn't ready for people to touch him yet. He knew Macey had done it earlier, and Jason had tried. He did a good job at hiding his discomfort but he didn't like to be touched. Not by anyone.

( unless it was when Will played with his hair to help him sleep those awful nights. )

“Okay, well hey! It's not like we don't have them constantly, maybe next week?” Will asked hopefully, Nico offered a small nod but he knew he'd probably back out the next week too. He was happy for the others, for everyone who could sit and enjoy a night with the fire and singing and snacks, but he didn't feel ready. He knew in theory he had friends, but he also knew that he would never stop being an outcast with these people.

Will turned when one of the Apollo kids called his name. “Well, I have to go, see ya around, Ghost Boy.” he winked, rushing off to aid whatever new camper needed help the most. It was a never-ending barrage of work, Nico assumed. He was just thankful he didn't have to do it. He couldn't stand being around people, especially crying people. It was far too much emotional effort for someone who couldn't handle even being around his own friends.

Nico waited a moment before he left the office, he didn't know if he trusted his own judge of character, but Will did actually seem sad that he wasn't going.

( Well, at least someone was disappointed that he would be absent. He was under the impression that if given the chance, he would just fade from memory like a ghost. )

– – – – – – – – – – – –  
– – – – – – – – – – – –

He felt sick when he finally made it back to his lonely little cabin. He couldn't completely tell if it was his stomach or his head but he felt sick. Seeing Will was nice, a confirmation that someone at least remembered him but it made him realize that he hadn't gone to the infirmary in days, and the nightmares had gotten worse.

When he finally crawled into his icy cold bed, he realized what it was that had been bothering him. His ring, the newly cleaned ring that sat on the bedside table glaring at him, mocking him. He had lost it ( which he never did ), and Will had found it, had kept it safe. He didn't know why that fact bothered him so much but no one had ever been allowed to touch it.

Will had kept it, protected it, and even cleaned it. The thought was nice but that did make Nico wonder. How long had Will been keeping that ring in his pocket? When did he expect to see Nico again? He lifted the ring up, looking at it through the pockets of light from the moon shining through his window. The skull had been with him for years, a staple of his personality and heritage, plus it just looked cool.

He furrowed his brow, turning the metal round and round in his fingers, looking at every possible angle for an answer to a question he didn't even know. The newly shined silver almost mocked him. When he had enough he chucked the ring as hard as he could, hearing it clatter against the walls and floor, vanishing once again to an unknown place. He didn't like Will Solace, he didn't like the pain in the ass medic who always had to be right, who always nagged at Nico for things he had no right to comment on, he didn't like that the guy had his ring and he certainly didn't like that stupid smile that was always painted on his lips.

Stupid fucking Will Solace.

– – – – – – – – – –  
– – – – – – – – – –

_He was drowning, his throat closing up and no air could escape his lips that desperately tried to scream. He could see flashes of light that surrounded him, blinded him as he tried to claw at the walls, but no one was going to come, no one would come to save him from the darkness that threatened to consume his very being._

_He could hear laughter all around him, faces that flickered across his vision, faces distorted into echoes of laughter that seemed to ring in his mind, drowning out his pleas of help. He beat against the walls that held surrounded him, feeling hot tears staining his skin like drops of fire burning him, he was burning, his soul was burning away. His screams wouldn't be heard. He could hear the voices calling his name, the voices of the dead that called to him, called him to join them in the darkness he feared._

_The voices swam in his head, whispers of letting go, of fading away. They wanted him to become the shadow, to fade into the nothingness he was being pulled into. Don't fight it, never fight it._

_He could feel the hands grabbing at him, pulling him into the abyss, stronger than him. He tried to hold on, tried to protect himself from their grasp but he couldn't hold on any longer. He tried to scream but found his voice fading away into the darkness. The light faded into obscurity, the shadows pulling him deeper within its cold, unfeeling grasp._

_He tried to breathe, but even that hurt, he could feel the walls turning to dust around him as it pulled him further and further in._

– – – –

Will hadn't expected to see Nico at the bonfire but that didn't mean he hadn't held out hope. Sure, he could have asked Nico in a much better way, maybe one where the son of Hades didn't outright reject him but saying just about anything to Nico was a toss-up on how he would take it. It wasn't like Will could just say how he felt.

After all, how does one begin to explain romantic feelings for Nico di Angelo? While getting him in one place wasn't the easiest of tasks, it was talking to him about real emotions that was the big trouble. Nico would look at him with those large brown eyes that just made Will melt and suddenly every ability Will had to speak would just vanish until Nico would bring him back to reality.

He had been worried, it had been four days since Nico's last visit to the infirmary and while Will hoped that meant the nightmares stopped, he knew they hadn't. Nico had them every night, some better than others but Will knew that the boy might never be free of the horror he had seen and that lingered in his mind.

He shook his head, trying to snap out of his own thoughts when he saw a camper waving at him, to which he returned the wave. The camp had happily become like a home to him, and he did greatly enjoy his time there. He often did miss his mother, but he knew people understood him a bit more here.

He rose his hands over his head, letting out a small yawn and looking forward to a night off from his usual work at the infirmary. He loved what he did but he did need a break sometimes!

As he walked through the camp, enjoying the night air his head turned, hearing a commotion from the distance, towards the cabins. He rose a brow, moving closer still until he saw where it came from.

There was a small crowd around the Hades' cabin, one that he certainly had never seen before. That surprised him, Nico didn't often want company and even if he did allow it he would never want all those people near his cabin. His cabin was a space of sanctuary and solitude. He saw a tuft of black hair, recognizing it after walking further as Percy waving to him. He cocked his head, seeing the other calling out to him. He offered a smile, wondering why Percy was over there in the first place but he supposed he'd go and find out why Nico hadn't been at the campfire and why so many people were there now.

That was when he saw Percy's expression. The usually happy and joyous son of Poseidon looked, well in a word, terrified. Will's eyes grew large, beginning to jog over until Percy was able to shout at him. Fear gripped his mind, if Percy was scared then Nico could be hurt, if Nico got hurt was something in the camp? Did he shadow travel? If Nico was hurt that could mean -

“Will!” Percy screamed, fear and worry laced heavily in his voice that cracked slightly. Will ran quicker, Percy grabbing his arm, pushing past the ten or so campers surrounding Cabin 13. His heartbeat quickened as he heard Jason shouting from inside, seeing Annabeth bent over someone on the ground through the windows that unusually had the curtains drawn back.  
“He's having a seizure! Will, he's having a seizure!”

– –

_The hands pulled him down, holding him tighter and tighter until he couldn't breathe, his lungs screaming, he couldn't hear his heartbeat, was that not why he was there? Had it not stopped?_

_The darkness swallowed him, feeling the heat burning his flesh, his throat as he tried to scream, to plead for his life that he knew would be ignored._

_He could see the flames in the distance, the flames threatening to consume him, to burn him until there was nothing left of him, he tried to claw at the ground below him, warmth trickling down his arms as he realized that he was dying._

_Was this death? Was this the death that was waiting for him? Would his sins leave him here, fading away into the shadows as the flames of his hellfire destroyed him?_   
_He felt a sense of calmness in that thought, if this was his death then he would accept the shadows with open arms. The heat licked at his face, whatever air was left around him choking out as he parted his lips in a silent sob. His fate was nothingness, a lonely existence in the darkness._

_He could hear the voices calling to him, soft whispers of the name he had long since forgotten. Who was he? Did he have a name? Did he have a soul?_

_'Nico...'_

_'Nico...'_   
_…_   
_…_

“Nico!” His eyes cracked open, someone was talking to him, but he could only see a flash of light in his face, sunshine.  
He felt warm hands cradling his face, another pair keeping his arms down. He was propped up, someone was holding him. He blinked, the haze of the darkness fading from the corners of his eyes as he saw someone staring down at him. He could feel cold air moving through his burning lungs.

“Nico? Can you hear me? Nico, I need you to say something.” The voice begged him. He squinted, the features becoming clearer to him as he did.

“W-Will?” Was that his voice? It hurt to speak, his throat felt raw and dry. The words like sandpaper passing though.

Will sighed in relief, muttering a word of thanks to the gods that Nico wasn't sure was even listening, and Nico was finally able to see where he was. He was in his own cabin, Will staring down at him from behind, Will was holding him. His eyes tore away from the son of Apollo and looked around, seeing Jason grasping his arms and Annabeth staring at him with fear in her stormy eyes.

He furrowed his brow, trying to sit up but the blonde wouldn't let him. “No, You hit your head,” he said, his voice soft but stern. The doctor in him was coming out but Nico could hear the worry as well. Will was worried about him? Why?

Will glanced up, saying something that Nico still couldn't quite hear. His head was killing him and there was a loud ringing in his ears. He could see Percy standing by the door, then he turned, telling a group of unseen campers to leave, to get out of the way. Nico looked back up to Will, the blonde was the only one who it didn't hurt to look at.

“What happened?” Nico asked, feeling the pain once more ask he spoke. Will took one hand away from his face, putting it on his shoulder to stop Nico from trying to move. Will looked up, giving a small nod to Jason and Annabeth. He looked exhausted from what Nico could tell, a haze of black still circled the edges of his vision.

“It's okay guys.” The blonde said, looking up for only a moment. “I got him. Percy if you'll go tell Kayla to set up a room in the infirmary. Jason, stay here in case I need more help.” He said, Nico tried to move his hand, reaching for something to hold onto, his hand felt so cold. Will took it into his own. “You were having another nightmare, Percy heard you and tried to wake you up. Somehow you managed to fall off your bed and hit your head on the bedside table.” He said softly, Nico thankful for that. His head was aching.

“I... fell?” Will nodded, concern written all over his face.  
“He thought you were having a seizure.” the blonde pulled Nico's arm up to show him, Nico stared in near shock at his pale arm covered in deep scratches and claw marks, he knew they had to be his own doing.

“The walls...” he whispered but Will just nodded. He ran a finger over a deep cut. Thankfully he wasn't bleeding much anymore but when Will had first walked in he was terrified.

“Jason. I have to get him to the infirmary. There's no way he can walk. I have to carry him.” Jason nodded, moving closer to help in any way he could. “I need you to hold his head, still as you can while I lift him up.” Nico was far too sleepy, too dizzy to try to argue that he could walk. “Try to not move his neck as much as possible.” Will moved away but Nico's head didn't fall, he supposed Jason was holding him up now. He whined softly at the loss. “You have a head wound, a pretty nasty one at that so we need to keep you still.”

He felt Will's arms move under his legs and back, then the floor vanished under him as Will lifted him into his arms. Jason held his head steady until Will got him situated, then Jason's hands vanished as well. Nico tried to look for his friend but Will shushed him, turning his attention back to the doctor.

The cold night air hit his face, and he could faintly hear the door to his cabin close in the distance. “Will?” Nico whimpered, Gods, everything hurt so badly, he could only partially remember the nightmare that had plagued him so badly, memories of fire and screams long since echoed in his mind.

He felt his eyes beginning to droop, exhaustion from the night taking over. “No.” He heard Will say, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. “Nico, you have to stay awake for me. You got to try to stay up.” Nico let his head gently rest on the older's chest, he was so warm, had he always been so warm? Nico couldn't remember. Everything seemed so fuzzy now.

“Nico.” Will's voice startled him. “Talk to me, try to stay awake.” Nico wrinkled his nose, Will was far too demanding. Didn't he know all Nico wanted to do was sleep? “Talk to me, please Nico?” He asked. The little word of please made Nico sigh. He couldn't think, how could he be expected to have a conversation?

He let himself get lost in the sound of Will's fluttering heartbeat as they walked, the movement pulling him deeper into the sleep so so craved. He took a breath, inhaling the scent of bonfire and honey. “You smell good.” he muttered, Will chuckling at his words.

“Oh yeah?” Will asked, Nico could feel his body shift slightly with each careful step, he wanted to sleep but he didn't want to be let down. “And what do I smell like to you?”

Nico simply smiled, he hadn't felt this feeling in so long, he had lost this feeling so long ago when Bianca had died and he never thought he would feel it again.

Safe.

Nico felt safe.

“Home...” He whispered, his eyes falling shut once more. As the world began to slip from his grasp he could hear Will calling his name, the sound was so far away, so unreachable that Nico let himself stop trying, letting the darkness take him once again.

– –

The bright rays of the sun shone through the open window as he slowly opened his eyes. He could feel his hand move, clenching lightly to the sheet that covered his legs. As Nico opened his eyes he took a deep breath in. Though it took him a moment to gather his bearings, he knew where he was.

The white sheer curtains danced with the gentle breeze, the sterile room in the infirmary that he knew almost as well as his own cabin welcomed him. He could hear shuffling to his right but didn't turn to look. Instead, his head slowly turned, looking out at the window to the strawberry fields in the distance, the sounds of birds chirping an almost welcomed noise.

He could hear the sound of a chair moving. “Oh good! You're awake!”

Nico turned, though the movement still was difficult he wasn't in any pain. The tufts of blonde hair and tanned skin entered his vision and Will's smiling face as he knelt down by the bed. The doctor reached up, brushing a strand of black hair away from Nico's eyes. “You really scared me, but you're okay. I've got you all bandaged up and you're okay.” Will smiled, a breath of a laugh on his lips, Nico knew he wasn't laughing at him. The blonde bit his lower lip, smiling down at Nico, though he was kneeling he still was slightly above.

“What happened?” Nico asked softly, his throat didn't hurt as much as he remembered it had. He didn't remember coming here, nor did he have any idea what day it was. Will's eyes flickered away for a moment, his hand moving down to gently cup Nico's cheek. Nico didn't try to move away.

“Percy said he was coming back from the bonfire and wanted to check on you. When he couldn't hear a response he went into your cabin – I know, you'll kill him later for that. - but you were having a really bad nightmare. He tried to wake you up and you pushed away from him and fell. You hit your head pretty bad on your bedside table when you fell. He said you stopped moving and your eyes rolled in the back of your head, you started to shake. He thought you were having a seizure.” he laughed, shaking his head. “Percy has no idea what a seizure looks like. You tore up your arms pretty bad but we got you stable.”

Nico furrowed his brow, slowly moving to sit up. Will put a hand on his back, helping him as he did. He could feel the weight of Will's free hand resting on his own, a gentle squeeze that kept him from trying to stand too quickly. The stark white sheets moved around him as he did. He glanced over to the nightstand beside him, a small vase of wildflowers sitting beside Nico's ring and a book.

He reached over, noticing his arm bandaged up to the middle of his upper arm. He didn't remember hurting his arms, but he supposed in his fit of night terror he had. It wouldn't be the first time. He let his fingers graze over the petals of a stem of lavender. “Flowers?” He asked, no one had ever given him flowers before.

Will rubbed his hand nervously on the back of his neck, nodding. “Yeah, I thought you might like them. We didn't know when you'd wake up but I went yesterday and picked them around the strawberry fields.” That surprised Nico, Will never picked flowers for any other camper that landed in the infirmary, he didn't know why Will would waste what little free time he had to pick flowers for him... but they made him smile.

Though if Will said yesterday, that meant Nico had been unconscious for longer than he thought. The sun was shining high in the sky, so it had to be later in the day. “Will? How long was I -”

“Three days.” The medic smiled sadly, his hand still holding onto Nico's. He didn't want to admit how nice it felt to be touched. He never liked being touched, not by anyone.

( but Will Solace wasn't just anyone. )

( certainly not to Nico. )

Will sighed, he didn't look as tired as he had the last time Nico remembered seeing him, which was good. He had been a little worried. “I... I don't remember being out for that long.” He said softly. He didn't dream, his sleep had been blissfully silent. “The nightmares...” He couldn't recall the last time they had been that bad but he knew that Will had been there, Will had calmed him down.

He didn't understand what exactly he was feeling, or more likely he was far too afraid to admit what it did mean. Will had been there every single time, protecting him from his own mind.

“Why did you get me flowers?” Nico asked, meeting Will's gentle gaze. The medic sighed, pulling away from him. The loss of his touch made Nico's hand feel cold, his fingers outstretched to reach for him.

“I...” Will paused, looking over at the wildflower bouquet. “I got you this journal. I know talking is hard for you, but I think it would help if you maybe sometimes wrote down what you were feeling. It's not like a diary, but it would help get all those thoughts out of your head when you aren't able to talk... to me...”

Nico took the leather-bound notebook, he noticed his name had been written inside the cover in penmanship that he knew belonged to Will. He almost smiled at it. He parted his lips to speak, but Will's hand gently cupped the back of his neck, the blonde bent down, pressing his lips gently to Nico's forehead. Nico stopped breathing.

For a single moment, the birds singing outside, the sun shining through his window and Will holding him... he had never felt this way before. Such warmth, such...

love.

When he pulled away, Will stood, his smile faded and an expression of sadness on his face. “Nico.” He muttered, capturing Nico's attention.

( though Will always had Nico's attention. He was the sunshine. )

Nico couldn't speak, his voice lost in his throat when all he wanted to do was take Will's hand once more, to feel his warmth again on his cold skin. Even when he thought he wanted Percy he had never felt like this, so wanted, so cared for, so precious to another person.

“Just... use the book, okay?” Will asked, his voice cracking and Nico realized at that moment that he would do anything to not watch Will walk away from him. That was the trouble, he didn't know how to speak at that moment.

He didn't see Will again that day, though with each breath he craved that sight. The hole that Will had created in his heart with one simple kiss was one Nico didn't know could be filled again.

– –  
– –

It was a difficult process, but he did finally begin to write in that book. At first, it was just one paragraph, enough for Nico to feel he had done enough but he found himself writing more and more. Some nights he stayed awake just to scribble down every thought he had in his head. It did feel nice, in a way, to get it all out. He struggled to speak his mind when it came to emotions but writing came with ease.

Pages filled with scattered thoughts. Sometimes he wrote of Bianca and his life before she was taken from him, his memories of childhood in the 1940s. The memories didn't seem so far away to him. He could remember the good. His mother's smile, the museums they would go to, playing with Bianca. He wrote of Hazel, how he had not understood her at first but now knew he loved her as deeply as he did Bianca. She was his sister after all. He missed her greatly.

He wrote of war, of the pain, he could still feel aching in his chest, and the nightmares that didn't seem to come as frequently as they once did. The memories still pained him, still haunted him but he was ready.

Ready to heal.

He hadn't seen Will since that day, the small glimpses of the blonde every once in a while was all he had. Little moments of watching him smile, watching him laugh on the archery fields during target practice, watching him joke with his siblings at the Apollo table where Nico felt so drawn to go to him.

He saw him leaving the infirmary in the afternoon when Nico was sitting in the trees, watching him yawn and stretch after a long day's work. He realized he could feel the son of Apollo's presence all around him, his eyes always drawn to him whenever he entered a space. His fingers would run across the metal skull resting on his finger, just a small brush against it, knowing that Will had cleaned it and protected it.

( as he had protected Nico so many times. )

He could still feel Will's lips on his skin, still feel his warm gaze like the sun heating his soul. He was terrified of the feeling he felt. Terrified that after all the pain he had felt since he was a child, all the tears and sorrow and loss that someone in the world could want him could care for him in the way Will could.

Could love him the way Will had in that moment. That single kiss shook Nico's world to its very core. It didn't seem possible to him. Someone could want him, could care for him, could see him for him, and want everything that came with him.

What terrified him more was how much he wanted Will in return.

– –  
– –

The fire crackled loudly, the sounds of laughter and music filling the chilled summer night air as Nico took a deep breath in. The heavy scent of the campfire filled his nose and he realized that he had probably made a mistake coming here.

Even if the weekly bonfire hadn't been as largely attended as it was this night, he still had felt uneasy at the number of surprised stares and whispers that his presence had created. Of course, they had a right to be surprised, Nico made it a point to never attend a group activity like this. It was too overwhelming, too many people.

( it was terrifying. )

Percy had been the first to notice his arrival, of course he had. Percy noticed everything. His smile had been the first ounce of comfort that Nico had felt. While Percy had been a source of pain to him, with his pain came healing, and with healing meant understanding that while his romantic feelings were a thing of the past and they could move on from the pain they both endured. It meant they could be friends. Nico knew it would be a slow start, but he could do it.

He couldn't find Will in the crowd, which made him coming here all the more anxiety-inducing. He wanted to join in the laughter and songs and fun but fear kept him sitting on the log farthest away, the one almost tucked into the treeline where he could fade into the darkness whenever he wanted.

It would be easy to shadow travel away from here, from all the people, and while he assumed someone would notice he was gone at some point it wasn't like anyone had really spoken to him to know he was there in the first place. He knew it would take only a second, reaching towards the shadows and vanishing. The other campers would probably only feel a gust of cold air which could easily be explained as the summer night chill.

The sound of a guitar hit his ears, the Apollo kids singing to some camp song Nico had no interest in listening to. He could see Percy holding Annabeth close, Leo sitting on the ground with Jake and Ethan roasting marshmallows, Jason dancing with Piper around the fire. He wanted so badly to belong. He moved closer to the tree line, wanting to hide away. Bravery in social situations wasn't his strength.

Nico's hand reached back to the ground, where the darkness was the heaviest near him. No one would notice. He would slip away to the Hades' cabin, maybe take a few weeks off and go down to Hades to do some odd job for his father, it would be an easy escape.

He felt the shadows creeping into his veins, his skin fading into the darkness.

–

Then he felt warmth. His head jerked up only to see the half-smiling face of the person he wanted most. Will was holding onto him, holding him tight to keep him from fading away. He parted his lips to speak, but Will simply smiled that sunshine grin that could silence even the gods. He could feel the shadows seeping out, bringing him back to a reality only Will seemed to be a part of.

“I went to your cabin,” The blonde said softly, the firelight flickering off his tanned skin, Nico thought a moment that he looked like he belonged at the beach under the sun. “But you weren't there, obviously.” His voice sounded like honey, just as Nico remembered it from that horrible night.

Nico nodded, a slight blush warming his cheeks. “Yeah. I... thought it might be fun to come down here and I remembered you asked me the other day. Thought I'd give it a try,” he muttered, trying to hide his face but Will laughed. Of course he would laugh. It wasn't out of malice, Will was the type of person to laugh out of joy. To laugh just to laugh, to feel happiness in everything he did. Of course, the other part in Nico's mind was terrified that someone he liked as much as he did Will would laugh at him. He furrowed his brow and Will's smile fell.

“No! No I'm just...” Will swore softly and that almost made Nico smile. He rarely heard Will cuss. “I wanted you to come, I was hoping you would!” He said quickly, Nico noticing that Will hadn't stopped holding onto his hand.

“You were?”

Will let out a breath, he reached behind him, pulling something out of his back pocket. A protein bar that Nico snorted at. “You wanted me here to feed me? Come on Solace.” He rolled his eyes but when Will pushed the bar into his hand he realized a small stem of lavender sat atop it. He stared at the flower, biting his lip. It was just like the flowers in the bouquet.

( the ones he still had sitting in Cabin 13. )

Nico finally looked up, Will staring down at him with an expression Nico could only describe as hopeful.

“Do you want to sit with me?” Nico asked softly, a smile finally on his lips.

Will never did let go of his hand that night.

( not that Nico ever wanted him to. )

– – – –  
– – – –

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic I've written in a while after deleting my old account and I'm really happy with it! I'm trying to just start fresh so I thought just a cute Solangelo would be a great start!
> 
> Leave a comment for me if you'd like or any fic suggestions and I'll see you all in the next one!
> 
> ~ Fox


End file.
